


Fulfillment at its Finest

by DestielTheSupernaturalist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Cockblock Sam, Crazy, Dancing, Dazed and Confused, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Longing Dean, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Music, Patsy Cline - Freeform, Pining, Sad Dean, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielTheSupernaturalist/pseuds/DestielTheSupernaturalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is longing for a AWOL angel. Dancing, kissing, and interrupting moose occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Patsy Cline's Crazy, which is amazing and you should totally check out. Anyway, enjoy!

 

He had accepted it ages ago. What’s the use in denying you have feelings for someone when it will never work out anyway? That’s what Dean told himself on a near daily basis. He just shoved it all down and drank his pain away, or found a woman to try to replace to never-ending hole in his chest that seemed to only feel filled when a certain blue-eyed angel was near. That’s how he dealt with all of his melancholy. That’s just how it was.

He focused back on the book in front of him, yet another age old tome that Sam thought would help with their current case. Currently, the younger brother was out getting food, which was why Dean had let his thoughts run down that sorrowful road of despair. He was about to get up and take a shower when he noticed the aged radio on a shelf in a dusty corner of their run-down motel room.

Dean walked over to the ancient electronic and tried the knob on the side, not having much hope that it would still work. To his surprise, the radio crackled a little but soon afterward there was a twangy female voice singing along to a tune that seemed vaguely familiar to Dean. He curled his lip slightly, never that impressed with country music. Reaching for the knob on the adjacent side, he was happy that he could just be alone with his music for once. Sure, he could always use his record player at the Batcave, but somehow there was a simple satisfaction of sitting and not knowing what rock anthem will be next.

He spent some time trying to find a classic rock station, and made a sound of success as the notes of Led Zeppelin’s _Dazed and Confused_ filled the ill-lit room. Dean walked over to the six-pack of cheap, gas station beer and resumed his seat near the window. He couldn’t help but feel as though Robert Plant was singing just for him.

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it’s not true. Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._

Dean sighed and took a long gulp of beer because damn, how can one person’s absence make him feel so forlorn?

Later Dean would think that Cas’ timing couldn’t have been more fucking perfect, because just as the next song started to play, he heard this gentle whoosh of wings beside him. Normally, he would have jumped ten miles high, but his heart was too heavy for that.

“Cas? Where’ve you been, man? Me and Sammy have been praying to you for the better part of two weeks!" Dean said irritatedly.

The deep, gravely voice came to him as calmly as the day he had first met his angel. “There were pressing matters that I needed to attend to Dean.”

“Well that’s just peachy, Cas. Your actions are completely excused,” Dean said sardonically. He turned and walked to the decrepit radio, trying to make himself busy so he wouldn’t have to look at the source of his immediate woe.

“If it is any consolation, I would have rather been here with you.” Cas’ voice was so gentle and full of tenderness that it almost brought tears to Dean’s eyes.

Not wanting to have to fight his friend again, Dean sighed and sat down on one of the two beds. After a moment Castiel sat down on the bed of the opposite side, facing him. “Wanna listen to some music with me, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.”

And that’s what they did. For nearly half an hour, Dean told Castiel about the wonders of Pink Floyd, AC/DC, and Metallica. Then a song came on that seemed out of place on the given music station.

_Crazy. I’m crazy for feeling so lonely. I’m crazy, crazy for feeling so blue._

Dean stood to try to find a different song until he saw Cas with his eyes closed, head nodding along to the sweet tune. “Never took you for a Patsy Cline junkie, Cas.” The man, or more appropriately, angel, sitting across from him said nothing as he continued to listen to the song.

Dean sat back down, but instead of leaning against the headboard, he opted to watch Castiel. He thought about how his hair looked slightly more windblown the usual, and his tie was once again not on correctly. But he looked absolutely beautiful.

“Do you want to dance Cas?” he asked before he could even try to contain the words on his tongue.

He felt his cheeks grow warm but Cas had opened his eyes and was smiling slightly at him and was standing up. Some unknown force made Dean stand up too. He decided he could do this. Sure, it would feel like a thousand knives being driven into his heart as once, but his longing to be close to the angel was too great for him to ignore.

Dean reached out and put his hands on Cas’ hips, and Castiel put his arms around Dean’s neck, drawing them close. They started a slow sway in the space between the beds, and Dean yet again felt the song was being played just for them.

_Worry, why do I let myself worry? Wondering what in the world did I do. Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you. I’m crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I’m crazy for loving you._

Dean looked up from the floor and into Castiel’s eyes, which were bluer than he had ever seen them. Suddenly, Dean thought, what the hell? I could die tomorrow and never know what it would be like to hold this man closely or to know what his lips would feel like on mine. (Jeez, remind Sam to take away his man card for that one.)

Seeing only love and affection in Cas’ eyes, Dean leant down and softly brought their lips together. Nothing major happened; there were no sparks. Just an inner fulfillment that was as placid and serene as the sunset on an empty beach. Dean realized they were no longer moving, and that Patsy Cline had faded into some 80’s hard rock song. He smiled and opened his eyes, seeing Cas staring at him like he hung the moon. He didn’t deserve that look, so he kissed it right off the angel’s face.

They slowly melted into each other with the out of context music in the background for a while, and were startled when the door to the motel room opened and Sam walked in carrying take out bags. The look on the younger brother’s face was of surprise, but not unhappiness. “I knew it! I was wondering when you two would get together.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean retorted, but missing the edge in his voice. In fact, he felt the happiest he’d been in weeks.

That night, Team Free Will laughed with beer and pizza, except this time, Dean reached out to take his partners hand. When Sam looked like he was getting tired, Dean announced that they had a long day of hunting tomorrow, and that they should get some sleep, and although angel’s didn’t need to sleep, Castiel crawled into the small bed with him. Dean kissed him goodnight softly, and then pulled him into his arms, and for the first time in a long time, he knew that that hole in his chest was filled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this in like forty-five minutes but I'm kinda proud of it. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Come find me on tumblr @ destielthesupernaturalist.tumblr.com


End file.
